Flitter Followers
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Sonny has more followers than Chad on Flitter. What does Sonny do to change that? Just a cute little one-shot about Flitter.


**Disclaimer:**

**Cousin: Say it.**

**Me: Why?**

**Cousin: Because I said so.**

**Me: (crosses her arms) That doesn't sound like a good reason.**

**Cousin: Do you want to get sued? Now say it! **

**Me: Fine! I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"Sonny!" I heard a whiny voice yell as I got my laptop to check my Flitter. I turned around to see the Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against Tawni's door with a pout on his face. I giggled at his cuteness.

"What, Chad? I'm very busy updating my Flitter." I looked back at my screen, but before I could click the update button, the laptop was being pulled away from my lap. I looked up to see Chad with my laptop held tightly around his chest protectively.

"AH-HAH! You are trying to sabotage my reputation!" Chad said pointing an accusing finger at me/ I smacked it down with my hand and I laughed as he shook his hand in pain and then kissed his index finger.

"What in the world are you talk about?" I asked when he turned the laptop around, so only he could see my Flitter page. For a few minutes, all you could hear was clicks of the mouse when Chad skimmed through my pages of updates.

"Ok, I don't see anything bad about me in here. Only nice stuff. How could that be?" I heard Chad mutter under his breath.

"Chad, this is ridiculous! Let me see my Flitter!" I begged putting on my best cutie face.

"Stupid cute." I heard Chad mutter again and I smiled. He handed me my laptop back and I eagerly typed in what I was doing.

**Sonny Munroe** _Chillin with the Greatest Actor of Our Generation, Chad Dylan Cooper!_

I heard Chad's phone beep and I heard _Something about the Sunshine_ play; he quickly pulled out his phone from his leather jacket pocket and groaned and jumped up and down like a 5 year old having a tantrum.

"It's not fair!" Chad yelled and I looked at him confused. "You now have a 1,000,006 followers on Flitter and I only have 999,862."

It took me about 10 minutes to get all the laughter out of my system until I finally had the strength to get off the floor that I was rolling on. Chad's face was red, but I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Stop laughing! It's always been a dream of mind to have a million followers on Flitter, but my own girlfriend beats me!" He explained with his head in his hands.

"Aww…Chad, if it makes you feel any better I don't even know how I got a million followers." I didn't realize until I spoke the words, how dumb that sounded,

He playfully glared at me and I grinned at him showing my pearly white teeth.

"That makes me fell sooo much better." He spoke sarcastically.

"Look, Chad look. Chad—"I tried pulling his hands off his face, but he kept squirming away. Man, this boy was stubborn. "Please Chad, for your shortstack?"

He looked at me and I gave him a wary smile.

"I meant that I never knew I had a million followers until you came and showed me. You shouldn't care about how many fans you have, as long as you have fans is what's really important. I could have 10 followers and still be happy because I know I'm admired by ten people. That may not seem as much a million, so what? Your true fans will always be there for you, not your creepy stalking fans who follow who every minute of the day about not so important stuff. Let me show you."

I grabbed my laptop and found an update where I was just joking around. I clicked on it and saw the comments. Good…and bad.

**Sonny Munroe **_Leaving the studios to go see my mommy!_

Comments

**SonnyLover4evaAmor **_Can I go visit you and show you a real man? Chad doesn't have to know. ;)_

I could see Chad's jealously because he tightened his grip around my waist and whispered "Only Mine" against my forehead.

**CondorStudiosHater **_What a loser! You still live with your mom! No wonder you're a horrible singer and actor. You must take from your mom.__I wish celebrities like you would die already._

I saw Chad's anger when he read the message like he was about to track down this CondorStudiosHater and kill him. I hugged him tightly and then scrolled down and told him to read the next messages.

**SonnyFan#1 **_Sonny, don't listen to those people! You're amazing in every way. I hope to be just like you someday. Keep on Shining, superstar!_

**AdventureGurlXtreme **_Aww! How sweet! I wish I could go see my mommy, but she's halfway across the world. Love you, Sonny! Don't believe any of these hurtful lies!_

He softened and seemed to understand what I meant by "true fans."

"Thanks Sonny. I needed that, but it's still one of my biggest dreams in life." He said softly and the light bulb in my head wouldn't stop sparking ideas.

"I got it!" I went back to my homepage and typed in my new status.

**Sonny Munroe **_Who loves Chad Dylan Cooper? Cause I sure do, so why not follow him? __www. Flitter .com /CDCGreatestActorOfOur Generation/_**(Not Real)**

_Chad's phone instantly was beeping and playing "New follower! New follower! New follower!" over and over again. Chad's smile didn't stop until it turned into a smirk._

"What is it now, Cooper?" I said annoyed by his smirk. He showed me his phone and I stifled a giggle at his stupidness. Right there in tiny blue letters said "1,000,007 followers."

"I got more followers than you." Chad did a little happy dance and then picked me up and twirled me. We were like those old romantic couple in the rain except we weren't old, we were inside, and it wasn't raining…..? _Any who, _Chad looked at me with sincere eyes.

'You're amazing, you know that?" He said so close to my face.

"So are you and your fans." I said as I closed the gap and kissed him gently on the lips.

Weird, how it all started with Flitter.

**Did you like it? I was in the mood for a one- shot and got this idea!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Am I annoying you? Review! **


End file.
